The Warrior King
by puppylove36923
Summary: Songfic, not the exact Lion King story, but I used songs from it. Bad at summaries, read and review please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I made up some of the characters, but I don't own any that were in the actual books.

**The Warrior King**

The sun rose on a quiet morning in the Thunderclan camp. The sun shown on the dew that was gathering on scattered grass patches. The dawn patrols had just left, and the first cats were poking their noses out of their dens, their paws leading them subconsciously toward the meager fresh-kill pile. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the medicine den, and the medicine cat, Leafpool's, apprentice, Jaypaw, came hurtling out of the bramble den. His gray pelt flashed in the feeble morning sunlight. The small apprentice was blind, but he knew the camp well, and he threw himself up onto the Highledge and into the clan leader, Firestar's den.

Jaypaw's desperate mew could be heard from the everywhere in camp, drifting out of the den:

"Firestar, come quick! Sandstorm is having her kits!" Firestar was the she-cats Sandstorm's mate, and in seconds, _two_ pelts, one gray, one fire-red, came darting down from Highledge, into the medicine den. By now, every cat in the clearing knew what was happening, and they sat excitedly outside the den, eyes wide, ears pricked. Moments later, Leafpool appeared in the den's entrance looking tired, her light brown fur matted.

However, despite her appearance, her amber eyes shone with pride for her mother, Sandstorm. A few heartbeats passed before she spoke, but when she did, her meow rang out loud and clear:

"Sandstorm is the mother of two more healthy kits!" A jubilant murmur swept through the crowd of cats. Her eyes glowing, Leafpool turned around and padded back into the dimly lit den. As she gathered cobwebs and poppy seeds for her mother, Jaypaw licked the kits' fur gently to warm them. Faintly, Firestar could be heard singing quietly to the newborn kits:

_From the day we arrived on the planet  
And, blinking, stepped into the sun  
There's more to be see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round  
It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life_


	2. Chapter 1

Hi. Here's the next chapter. I left out of the summary that I was using songs from the Broadway version, not the Disney movie, so some of these songs aren't going to be from the movie. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh, and also, all the stuff in italics is either thoughts or songs. The second paragraph of this chapter is the only one with a thought in it, so all the other italics are part of this chapter's song. Read on!

Lionkit burst out of the nursery, racing across the camp to the fresh-kill pile. His sister Dovekit was so close that she practically ran onto his heels, her white fur blurring into Lionkit's golden pelt.

Suddenly, the dawn patrol returned. The Clan's newest warrior, Owlfur, led four cats, Sandstorm, her apprentice Honeypaw, Brackenfur, and Whitewing through the camp entrance. Owlfur always was a jumpy cat, but Lionkit had never seen him so exited. _He's probably just happy about leading his first patrol so soon after his warrior ceremony; it's only been a few days._

His eyes focused on the patrol, Lionkit, who was still running, stumbled. He fell flat on his face as Dovekit raced ahead of him. She leaped over the fresh-kill pile, her eyes glowing with victory.

"I won!" she boasted. "I told you that I was faster." She ran in a quick circle around the pile and trotted over to where Lionkit was cleaning the dust out of him fur. She followed his gaze to where the patrol sat in front of Firestar, reporting everything that they had seen. She seemed to voice his thoughts completely: "I can't wait 'til we're apprenticed. I can't believe that the ceremony is finally today!" Lionkit had been told about his apprentice ceremony days ago. He was desperately attempting to hold back his anticipation, but it got harder with each passing day. Now he would only have to wait until sunhigh.

As Lionkit and Dovekit scooted closer to the patrol and Firestar, Lionkit heard Owlfur singing excitedly to Firestar:

_This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
Not a tale I distort  
On the morning report_

The other cats in the patrol were flicking their tails and whiskers in amusement at the way Owlfur was acting. Before long, Lionkit and Dovekit were doing the same. In moments, Lionkit was ungracefully creeping up towards Owlfur. Brackenfur broke away from the group and approached Lionkit.

"What are you doing, Lionkit?" inquired Brackenfur.

"Pouncing." Replied Lionkit. _On Owlfur_, he added silently. But Brackenfur seemed to understand. Luckily, he did not try to hold Lionkit back, but replied amusedly.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done… _Stay low to the ground… Sh!_ _Not a sound! Take it slow, then…_"

_This is the morning report  
Gives you the long and the short  
Every grunt, roar, and snort  
Not a tale I distort  
On the morning…_

"_Pounce!_" Shouted Brackenfur.

"_Repo- _Ahhhh!" Owlfur yowled as Brackenfur landed heavily on top of him, his flanks heaving with delight.

"That's how you pounce Lionkit." Proclaimed Brackenfur triumphantly. All the cats that had seen the affair were rolling on the ground with laughter. Even Firestar, who said nothing, had a glint of enjoyment in his eyes.

…………………………………

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Firestar's voice rang out through the camp. Cat's scurried out of their dens and settled into clusters below Highledge. Lionkit's entire pelt tingled with excitement. His apprentice ceremony was finally here. He sat with Dovekit and Sandstorm at the back of the crowd, enjoying the feeling of her rough tongue quickly cleaning his fur. Heartbeats later, Firestar spoke again as the two kits made their way towards him.

"By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Dovekit, from now on you will be known as Dovepaw. Brightheart, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Dovepaw's mentor." Firestar nodded to Dovepaw, and she approached Brightheart. Dovepaw's new mentor licked Dovepaw between the ears. Lionkit look expectantly up at Firestar. "Lionkit, from now on you will be known as Lionpaw. Brackenfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Lionpaw's mentor."

Lionpaw wanted to yowl with happiness. Brackenfur was to be his mentor! Brackenfur was a very kind cat, and patient too. Lionkit knew that his and Dovepaw's apprenticeships were the start of something wonderful. He vowed to himself that he would train hard to become the best warrior that ThunderClan had ever seen!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Ready for the next chapter? Keep reading. Remember to review when you're done!**

Lionpaw prowled through the undergrowth quietly. He sniffed the air, pinpointing the location of the mouse he was stalking. He crouched low to the ground, the fur on his belly brushing the earth, and sniffed again. He froze. The mouse sat just a tail length in front of him, nibbling on a seed in its tiny paws. Holding his breath, Lionpaw leaped, pouncing fiercely on the mouse and killing it with a single blow.

"Good job, Lionpaw!" Brackenfur appeared from behind a nearby bush. "You're getting better. Just remember to keep your tail as low as your body. Prey can spot you easier if your tail is up in the air." Lionpaw nodded his acknowledgement. "Good. Go take this fresh-kill to Leafpool and Jaypaw. Then meet me at the camp entrance. We'll go down to the ancient oak to train."

"Okay Brackenfur. I promise I won't be long." Lionpaw replied, and he scampered off towards camp with the mouse in his jaws.

…………………………………

Lionpaw waited excitedly at the camp entrance for Brackenfur. A few heartbeats later, Brackenfur emerged from the warriors' den with Ashfur and Brightheart. Dovepaw, who was sitting near the fresh-kill pile, jumped up to join them. When the four of them reached Lionpaw, Brackenfur spoke.

"Lionpaw, I've been chosen to go on a hunting patrol. I want to get some battle training in _today_, though, so I've asked Ashfur to fill in for me." Ashfur grunted halfheartedly. _No! _Lionpaw thought, _Not Ashfur! He's mean. He doesn't seem to like me very much._

"Well, let's get going, then." Brightheart meowed cheerfully, attempting to break the tension in the air around them. Brackenfur touched noses with Lionpaw and walked towards a group of cats, apparently the hunting patrol.

_I bet Ashfur doesn't think I'll be good at fighting. _Lionpaw thought. _I'll show him!_

…………………………………

"No, no, no!" Growled Ashfur. "You're supposed to attack me, but you're going about it all wrong!" Lionpaw's fur prickled with embarrassment. "Stop being so predictable Lionpaw! The whole point is to fool the enemy. You have to attack in a way or place that your opponent isn't expecting. Try again, but this time, go for my back instead. When you attack, swerve around me and leap onto it. If you get shaken off, roll under me and go for my belly instead. If you do this in a real battle, you're going to have to try to fall off on the side that the opponent appears to be running away to. That way, you can cut them off."

Lionpaw nodded. As much as he disliked Ashfur, he knew that the older cat was an extremely good fighter. This time, Lionpaw darted to the side, just missing Ashfur's pawswipe. He leaped onto Ashfur's back and grabbed a hold with him teach. Ashfur hurriedly jumped to the side, throwing Lionpaw off, but Lionpaw swiftly rolled under him and pummeled his stomach with his paws. After a few heartbeats, Lionpaw stopped so that Ashfur could tell him how he did. Lionpaw stood, watching as Dovepaw threw herself into a mock battle with Brightheart.

"Lionpaw!" Lionpaw's head snapped back to Ashfur, his eyes filled with nervous anticipation. "Good job Lionpaw!" Ashfur meowed. "You may just be a better fighter than I thought. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you'll make a good warrior someday." Hearing this, Lionpaw started to sing:

_I'm gonna be a warrior, so enemies beware! _

_**Ashfur:**__  
I've never seen a Clan warrior  
With quite so little tact_

_**Lionpaw:**__  
I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no warrior was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my skills _

_**Ashfur:**__  
Thus far a rather uninspiring thing _

_**Lionpaw:**__  
Oh, I just can't wait to be a warrior!_

_Everybody look left _

_**Dovepaw:**__  
Everybody look right _

_**Lionpaw:**__  
Everywhere you look I'm - _

_**Lionpaw and Dovepaw:**__  
Standing in the spotlight! _

_**Ashfur:**__  
Not yet _

_**Lionpaw and Dovepaw:**__  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the fields and on the wing  
It's gonna be Lionpaw's finest fling_

_**Lionpaw:**__  
Oh, I just can't wait to be a warrior! _

_**Dovepaw:**__  
Oh, he just can't wait to be a warrior! _

_**Lionpaw:**__  
Oh, I just can't wait... _

_**Dovepaw:**__  
Just can't wait _

_**Lionpaw and Dovepaw:**__  
To be a warrior!_

"Thank you Ashfur." Lionpaw mewed, dipping his head respectfully.

"Now, I think Brightheart and Dovepaw are done here." Ashfur grunted. "You and you're sister can go hunting for the elders now. Remember the code, don't eat until you've fed your Clan."

"Yes, Ashfur." Replied Lionpaw and Dovepaw, who was now standing beside her brother with Brightheart.

"Good." Meowed Ashfur. "Don't stay out past sundown. Oh, and once again, good job today, Lionpaw. I'll be letting Brackenfur know how much your skills have improved."


	4. Chapter 3

Hi readers. Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy. Enjoy this chapter, and review when you're finished!

Lionpaw lounged idly beside Dovepaw, sunning himself on a rock just outside camp. Brackenfur and Brightheart had given the two apprentices the day off from training. They had told Lionpaw and Dovepaw that they should rest today. It was the night of the full moon, and the two apprentices would be attending their first Gathering along with Firestar, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Mousepaw, Ashfur, and the other Lionpaw.

On the outside, Lionpaw was calm, but on the inside, he felt like his stomach was twisting into a knot. _My first Gathering, _he thought. _I wonder what it will be like. What if the apprentices from the other Clans don't like me? What if I can't find the right things to say to any of them?_ Lionpaw sat up and stretched. _I think I'll go talk to Brackenfur. He'll tell me exactly how to act at the Gathering._

Lionpaw trotted through the camp entrance, looking around for Brackenfur. Lionpaw didn't see him anywhere. He padded over to Jaypaw, who was heading for the medicine den with a rather large wad of herbs in his jaws.

"Hi Jaypaw!" Lionpaw mewed. Jaypaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement. "Is this a bad time? I just wanted to ask you if you know where Bracken is." Jaypaw set the herbs carefully on the ground and turned to face Lionpaw, a look of concentration on his face, as if he was trying to remember the answer to Lionpaw's question.

"I think he went out on the last hunting patrol." He finally replied. "But I thought he gave you the day off to rest for the gathering?"

"He did." Lionpaw meowed. "I'm just nervous. I don't know how to act at a Gathering, so I was going to ask Brackenfur, since he's been to so many." Jaypaw's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"I remember how nervous I was before my first Gathering." He meowed sagely. "Once you get used to them, though, they aren't so bad. Just be friendly and polite. Try to avoid talking to cats that aren't apprentices, and whoever you're talking to, try not to give anything away about any problems in ThunderClan. We don't want enemy Clans to know of any weaknesses."

"Thanks for the advice, Jaypaw." Mewed Lionpaw. "I'll remember that" Lionpaw felt better now that he had talked to a cat that had been to some Gatherings before this one. Lionpaw circled the edge of the camp, repeating everything that Jaypaw had said inside his mind. _I mustn't do anything wrong at this Gathering. I have to prove myself worthy of going. I've heard of cats being punished for foolishness by not being able to go to Gatherings. I don't want that to be me._

Lionpaw's stomach growled. He padded out of the camp to the rock that he had been laying on earlier. He figured that Dovepaw would appreciate it if he woke her up to get some fresh-kill. When he arrived at the rock, he found Dovepaw just as he had left her. He prodded her side with his paw a few times to wake her. Soon enough, Dovepaw's eyes flickered open.

"Hey sleepy-paws." Lionpaw cooed sarcastically. "Want to get something to eat? I'm famished." Dovepaw nodded gratefully.

"It's a good thing that you woke me up. I might have starved in my sleep." The fluffy white apprentice stood up and stretched; first her front legs, then her back. Lionpaw padded back to camp at her side. Dovepaw looked like she was deep in thought. Momentarily, she stopped walking, and then began again. "Are you nervous about the Gathering?" She mewed quietly to Lionpaw. Embarrassment shone in her eyes.

"I was," Lionpaw replied, "but I talked to Jaypaw about it. He said to try to only talk to apprentices and to not reveal too much about ThunderClan. He was nervous about his first Gathering, too. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Dovepaw looked more confident now. Lionpaw silently thanked Jaypaw that his words had comforted Lionpaw's sister.

…………………………………

"Dovepaw, come on!" Yowled Lionpaw. "It's time to go to the Gathering." The two apprentices scampered out of the apprentices' den to join the group of cats that would be leaving soon for the Gathering.

The group of ThunderClan cats loped noiselessly around the lake to where the Gathering was being held. To Lionpaw, the trip seemed to take a lifetime. By the time they reached the log that stretched across the water to the Gathering island, his sides heaved with cramped fatigue.

Ahead of him, Dovepaw walked nervously across the log. When it was Lionpaw's turn to cross, he leapt up to the tree trunk. He paused for a few heartbeats to catch his balance, and then began to pick his way carefully across the slippery wood, staring apprehensively down into the swirling black torrent of water that raged just a few tail-lengths below his paws.

After pausing a few times to catch his breath or his balance, Lionpaw hurdled onto the island at the end of the log, joining Dovepaw and the rest of the ThunderClan group that was there. Together they marched in a clearing filled with cats from other Clans. Brackenfur explained which scents belonged to certain Clans. The cats from RiverClan and WindClan were already there; Leopardstar and Onestar perched on a low branch, mewing quietly with Firestar.

Suddenly, a mean looking group of cats trekked into the clearing, lead by a huge white tomcat with black paws.

_This must be ShadowClan._ Lionpaw thought, _which means that the white tom must be Blackstar. What a scary looking bunch of cats. _The ShadowClan cats marched through the other Clans, casting glares around to random warriors and apprentices. Their scent was rank and musky in contrast to WindClan and RiverClan's. WindClan's scent was light and airy. RiverClan's filled the air a bit more heavily, but it smelt clean and fresh just the same.

Blackstar leapt up onto the branch with the other Clan leaders. Brambleclaw sat below the branch. The deputies of RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan lined up beside him. Lionpaw had been told who the deputies were. The ginger she-cat, Russetfur was ShadowClan's deputy. RiverClan's was Mistyfoot, a gray she-cat, and WindClan's deputy was another gray she-cat named Ashfoot.

Firestar called out for silence. The Gathering had begun. Each leader began to speak of their Clan's affairs. Lionpaw didn't hear any yowling, so he tuned out what the leaders were saying and started looking around. Dovepaw, Brackenfur, and Brightheart were on his left, and to his right were two ShadowClan apprentices. He recognized them as Owlpaw and Ivypaw. Owlpaw was a fluffy gray tom, and Ivypaw was a light brown she-cat with dark patches throughout her pelt. Lionpaw had spoken to Ivypaw earlier. She seemed very kind, and there were friends almost immediately. She turned to look at Lionpaw and batted her dark green eyes at him affectionately. Lionpaw felt his fur bristle in embarrassment, and he quickly turned away._ Maybe not _all_ ShadowClan cats are mean. _He thought. Then he silently cursed himself. _It could never work; she's from a different Clan._ Lionpaw turned his attention to what the leaders were saying, but it was too late.

"This Gathering is now over." Meowed Blackstar. One by one, the leaders hopped off of the branch and towards their territory. As Lionpaw made his way towards Firestar, He felt a tail sweep over his back, and turned to see Ivypaw walking away. _What an extraordinary cat._ He thought to himself. He rejoined Dovepaw at the edge of the stream, crossed the log, and began to amble back towards ThunderClan territory.

Once they were back on their own land, Lionpaw and Dovepaw slowed down to speak to each other.

"I don't feel like going back to camp right now." Complained Lionpaw, "I wish that we could stay out longer. I'm not sleepy enough to go back to the den yet." Dovepaw nodded in agreement, then paused to think.

"You know," she mewed quietly, looking around to be sure that the two of them weren't being overheard, "I heard Firestar say at the Gathering that a patrol had found a badger set at Sunhigh today. It was near the abandoned twoleg nest. We could go see if we could find the badgers. If we killed them, I bet we'd be made into warriors really soon." Lionpaw's ears pricked in excitement.

"That sounds great!" He yowled, but them quickly quieted down, "Everyone would be so proud. Let's go!"

…………………………………

"I smell it!" Dovepaw growled, "Stay really quiet, and low to the ground. I just smell younger badgers. Two of them. The full-grown badger isn't here right now. Her scent is stale."

"Maybe she's out hunting." Suggested Lionpaw. "I guess we came at just the right time. Let's go get them." The two apprentices scampered into the abandoned twoleg nest silently. When the got there, the moonlight shone down on to rank smelling black-and-white creatures. Lionpaw was trembling next to Dovepaw. He had no idea that young badgers would be this big. Suddenly, a hoarse voice filled the Moonhigh air.

"Moonlight, I smell something." Rasped one of the badgers. "It is the smell of cat, is it not?"

"I believe so, Sunbeam." Replied the other. "Come out, cats. Our mother has not yet returned from hunting, and we are so very hungry."

"Yes," Murmured Sunbeam, "hungry enough to eat a cat. And there are two of them. Come Moonlight, let's find the little kitties." The two badgers lunged forward swiftly towards Lionpaw and Dovepaw, making them stumble back into a shaft of moonlight beaming through the rafters of the abandoned twoleg nest.

"There they are!" Screeched Moonlight. Running towards the apprentices. Before he knew it, Lionpaw was backed up into a corner, quivering next to Dovepaw, who lashed out a paw and scored a mark onto Moonlight's ugly face. Lionpaw growled fiercely and lashed out in the same manner at Sunbeam, who reared his head, knocking Lionpaw back.

"Now, now, kitties." Whispered Sunbeam, "Be polite. After all, you are our guests here."

"Get off of our territory you stupid, slobbering, mangy things!" Yowled Dovepaw. The badgers glared at the two apprentices menacingly, and began to sing:

_**Moonlight:**_

_He called us slobbering! _

_**Sunbeam:  
**_

_Said we were mangy!_

_**Moonlight:  
**_

_Did I hear stupid? _

_**Moonlight, Sunbeam:**__  
_

_Tell us again - gee  
_

_It's so incredible _

_**Sunbeam:  
**_

_That you're so rude _

_**Moonlight:  
**_

_When you're so edible _

_**Moonlight, Sunbeam:  
**_

_When you are food! _

_**Sunbeam:**_

_It's time to chow down _

_**Sunbeam, Moonlight:  
**_

_Chow down!  
_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down _

_**Moonlight:  
**_

_I'm chomping' at the bit, baby _

_**Sunbeam:  
**_

_My stomach's on a growl, son _

_**Sunbeam, Moonlight:  
**_

_Chow down!  
_

_Chow down!  
_

_You both been invited here on a date  
_

_Two courses handed to us on a plate  
_

_We'll have you raw, won't be long to wait _

_Seeing you're already toasty and round  
_

_Chow down!  
_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down! _

_**Moonlight:  
**_

_Your ribs are looking so tasty _

_**Sunbeam:  
**_

_Such chewy little chops, chums _

_**Sunbeam, Moonlight:  
**_

_Eat up! __  
We've never had a snack of such renown_

_Chow down!_

Lionpaw and Dovepaw realized that the badgers were distracting themselves by singing, so they ran. Lionpaw had never run so fast in his life. Dovepaw seemed just as fast keeping his pace all the way to a nearby bush. Suddenly, they heard a voice calling out into the night.

"Lionpaw! Dovepaw! Where are you?" Lionpaw instantly recognized the distressed voice as that of his father, Firestar. Dovepaw must have figured it out, too, because she instantly burst out of the bush that the two of them were hiding in, Lionpaw at her heels.

"We're here Firestar!" Yowled Lionpaw. Pinpointing Firestar's location by smell, Lionpaw practically rammed into his father, who quickly proceeded to bat Lionpaw and Dovepaw over the head with his paw.

"Where have you two been?" Firestar yowled. The worry in his voice had turned to anger. "There are two patrols out looking for you, and we were all worried sick about you! Never sneak off like that again." Lionpaw tried to say something in their defense.

"But-"

"No buts" Growled Firestar. "We are going back to camp right now. You can explain yourselves in the morning, and I'll decide you punishment then. Come along, now."

So the group trekked silently back to camp. The patrols had returned, and all the cats that were still awake were making a fuss over Lionpaw and his sister, but Firestar insisted that they go to their dens immediately. Lionpaw lay down in his nest, but he couldn't fall asleep. He felt so ashamed. _Why did I think that we could take on two badgers? _He thought. _Now I'll never be a warrior._


End file.
